Hotaru's Assignment
by the brokensleeper
Summary: Hotaru has an assignment...and its pure evil.....
1. Chapter 1

"Hotaru's Project and Plans"

"Very good, Hotaru." Mr. Narumi said to Hotaru, who was holding a video camera. A wicked smile crept on her face. "Let us now surprise the class." Mr. Narumi said, opening the door.

No, they got surprised. "Who here has a pet cat inside the school?!?" Natsume asked the class in terrible rage. He held his mangga. Wet. Smelly. You know what that means…

It couldn't be Ruka; he brings only his rabbit, which is food to a cat. Few knew a lot about Hotaru so few feared what she was up to now. "Class, I gave Hotaru one _very_ special assignment. She had done well. Now class, here are the things that happen to a person in the process of adolescence and how they keep secrets."

The class of ten-year olds wasn't aware, but the "precious project" contained all evil for them to see…. Especially because it is the most devilish creation Hotaru can do heartlessly---- especially because it could drag anyone to do something they don't want to do from so much embarrassment.

Hotaru played the very tape. And it started with a title, "Adolescence and Secrets". Then it began with a famous name: Natsume Hyugga. You can see a "before" sign on top of the screen. The screen flashed lotsa lotsa baby pictures….

"Imai! Where'd you get that?! You….." Natsume finally stood up, with his eyes changing its color. "Internet is a very helpful device." Hotaru said coldly. "As you can see here, he was still smiling. Now he is not. You can also see here that he hasn't been embarrassed to even show his bottom to his mom. But now, all of us would be terrified, won't we?" Hotaru told the class.

Now the screen changed the "before" into a "For the Past few Weeks" sign. Someone from the class raised his hand up. "How could you possibly had taken a video of that?"

Hotaru cleared her throat and said loudly, "My classmates, while you were eating in lunch time last, last, week when Mr. Narumi gave this assignment to me, I went inside your rooms and sprayed all of them with invention number 778(I made this up). The cologne contains millions of tiny robo- video camera flies that will follow you everywhere once it touches your skin. Once you all went to your rooms, the flies all touched your skin, therefore making my plan a success. Meaning, you all have something here."

Everyone had frozen in shock. **_Everyone _**has something in there!!! Uh-oh, what will happen next?

**Author's Note: Uh-oh!!!! Tune in for the next chapter and pllllllleeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzz RxR!!!!**

**IIRL**


	2. Chapter 2

"Evil Arises"

Hotaru cleared her throat. Before she could continue her explanation, she noticed that Natsume was leaving. "There's no point in trying to get out. Mr. Narumi and I had hired men with Barrier Alice. You can't possibly get out. Every door, window and every vent has been completely blocked." Hotaru said coldly.

Sumire, as you can see now became completely stiff and pale. "Uh-oh. Natsume will see what I had done…" she thought. She looked at the guy with cursing eyes towards Hotaru and started to turn as white as a sheet. What do YOU think she did? Hmmm….

Mikan finally stood up in anger. "Hotaru! You're so mean!" "Baka, sit down. I'm trying to concentrate here…" Hotaru replied coldly. They faced the screen. Natsume went to his room. The time was 9 pm. He had to rest for his nightly missions. But not seeing that he was resting, he was taking a Ponds Oil Blemishes Control Facial Wash.

"Curse you Imai." Natsume murmured. On the screen, Natsume went to the bathroom. Girls in their class arose, because they were sooo desperate to look at Natsume--- you know…..

He faced the mirror and gently lifted his bangs. There sat a big, slimy pimple…

Almost all of the class whined in disgust. The Hyuuga Natsume Fan Club simply ignored it, knowing it will come off quickly with the facial wash all girls use…

Natsume turned slightly red. His right eye twitched. "Curse you Imai!!!!" he exclaimed and threw a fireball at the VHS player. "I knew you were about to do that, so I invented an Alice Repellant (I also made this up). One drop of this baby and no Alice could harm the object or person who used it." Hotaru let out an evil laugh. "I also applied some to myself so I can't be killed by your Alice. Unfortunately, it will wear off for 24 hours." She added. In this torture chamber, who would save them?

Finally, after various secrets revealed, like sleeps with a nightlight, he was the one who always left Mikan a box of howalons outside her room every time it's her birthday(many girls got angry at this sight), the screen changed subject.

Mikan Sakura. "Hotaru!!" Mikan howled. What will the evil videotape reveal next?

**Author's Note: RxR please!!!! I'm sorry if I will make some characters OOC here. RxR please!!!!**

**IIRL**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dear Mikan"

The noticeable "before" sign wasn't displayed. "Sorry but I would have failed if I had put in her past because there is no change--- she's still the same old baby." Hotaru said coldly. Mikan whined, knowing that she had revealed many secrets for the past weeks….

On the screen, Mikan was cleaning her room. When she opened her drawer, the whole class saw all sorts of undies. There were strawberry undies on the left and tangerines on the right of the first drawer. Everyone screamed in horror. Many things were revealed like she secretly talks to someone at night that climbs up the tree near her room, and--- oops, I made her cry…"I'll never get married!!!! WWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

After those 30 minutes of trying to convince her she will find someone who loves her and will marry her (I looked at Natsume to tease him), Hotaru took lead with the report. "Oops, my bad. _Some secrets _have not been arranged in proper order. One is Hyuuga's." Natsume, who was relaxed because he thought his greatest secret WASN'T revealed, was shocked to see that it WAS revealed.

On the screen:

"Finally, the tree that will lead me to her." Natsume said. Gently he climbed to the tree and was holding Sakura flowers in one hand…

"What the?!----Natsume was going to give someone flowers???" Sumire shouted, forgetting that she was about to revealed…..

"Pipe down, or do you want me to show the whole class your secrets?" Hotaru threatened. Sumire sat down, and turned as white as an albino (You know, people whose features are all white except for the eyes. Sorry if you're one; I'm an albino fan!!!!).

Back to the screen:

"One more branch and I can deliver this to----- uh-oh, noooooo!!!!!" Natsume fell flat on his butt, squishing the former-beautiful flowers.

"Alright class that's enough about Natsume and Mikan." Hotaru said. "Now who shall I embarrass next…" Hotaru said with an evil but sweet smile…..

**Author's Note: RxR please!!!!! Who do YOU want to be the next victim of the killer video tape? Choices:**

**Koko**

**Sumire**

**Nonoko**

**Ruka**

**Oh, and pleeeeeeeeezzzzzzzz RxR!!!!**

**IIRL**


	4. Chapter 4

"Love Denial?"

**Author's Note: Haha, in this chapter, two will be embarrassed. Thanks for reviewing!! Enjoy!!**

The screen flashed a name, "Ruka Nogi". "What the? Hotaru MUST be denying her feelings just for a grade? No way did she make this as worse as Natsume and Mikan's…" Koko thought. The screen also didn't flash the before sign. "We wanna see Ruka's baby pictures!!!!" fan girls whined. "Shut up." Hotaru replied coldly.

Except, the screen flashed many interesting photos……. "Imai!!!" Ruka shouted angrily (fake!) at Hotaru. "As you can see, at the young age of ten, there is a possibility to fall in love…" Hotaru said, while she paused the screen on a photo of Ruka with the giant chick... The screen changed into a shot of Ruka's face while in the haunted house; when he saw Mikan strangling Natsume?

"I knew it! You wouldn't dare embarrass him too much, won't you?" Koko finally stood up. Hotaru blushed a little, but still she was angry. "Of course, if you did, he wouldn't forgive you, won't he?" Koko continued. "Shut up!" Hotaru screeched. "Why wouldn't she? She always blackmails me!!" Ruka butted in.

"Poor Ruka, no matter what she does to scare you; she wouldn't dare show those pictures!!! She's only kidding you!!" Koko said, embarrassing Hotaru. The class began to cheer for Koko, but they stopped when Hotaru baka-gunned him. Oh, you want to play with Hotaru Imai? I'll play!!!" Hotaru said angrily.

She forwarded at least three chapters of the film. The screen flashed a name: "Kokoryumi". "Hotaru, (slow motion) NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Koko begged. But it's over for him. Hotaru had already played the tape…

**Author's Note: Hmm… suggestions on how we will embarrass our mind-reader? RxR please!!!!**

**IIRL**


End file.
